Pink Rose
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Slice of Life. Rin Kagamine starts her sophomore with her best friend Hatsune Miku. Rin hopes to have a normal year with no surprises. But fate has other plans. This year she will make new friends, enemies, Frienemies, and a new love? But this isn't the only thing going on in her life. A new a edition to her family may not be in Rin's plans. Then what about her brother Len? Enjoy!
1. New Start

**Hello this story I had written a published up to nine chapters. But I took it down and had to do some major editing. I going to say this now so there's no confusion later. This is a slice of life story with no real main plot point. So the story isnt just about one thing but a number of things as you will see. The Main characters is Rin Kagamine. But we will jump POV to many different characters throughout the story. There will be alot of characters in this story. I will be using a good portion of the Vocaloid characters in this story. Their is only one OC who is Rin's father but he isnt the main focus. The first two chapters are introductions to most of the secondary characters. But other characters will come in later as the story goes on...anyways enjoy and review!**

It started out with a pink rose…

Rin walks down the school halls looking like her normal self. Short blond hair hung just above her shoulders. The uniform was almost just like any other a button up white shirt with a navy blue tie and skirt. Her start of her sophomore year was in full swing. She had gotten invites from many clubs again. At the moment she had a number of flyers that she was barraged with at the school gates. Everything from Kendo to the Anime Club. She didn't join a club her freshmen year because she couldn't choose. But this year she had made her choice "I choose…The Tennis club!" Rin says aloud pointing at a bulletin broad that said "Join the Tennis Club! No experience required! New Coach!"

"Talking to yourself again Rin?" someone says from behind.

Rin turns to see her best friend Hatsune Miku walking to her side "uhhh yeah…I really got stop doing that, anyways I just chose a club." Rin says pulling out her planner and writing down the time of the club meeting. Vocaloid High School was a big campus. It was a school well known for being a well-rounded. But the main things that stood out was its academic and music program. Rin had to break a leg just to get accept her freshmen year. During middle school she was a straight A student. But that changed in her freshmen year. She had a lot of problem and barely managed to pass with straight C's. Which meant she had to retake the entrance exam to be accepted back this year. But the school offered a lot of other programs that gave students scholarship to college.

Miku looks at the bulletin broad "Which one? Please tell me you joined dance with me!" She said a bit excided. Rin had known Miku since middle school they had been best friends to this day. Much like Rin she was also a straight A student. But unlike Rin Miku did very well her freshmen year. She made herself popular with a performance she did with the dance club which was her passion. But like a good friend Miku never did anything without RIn…minus dancing.

"Are you kidding? Remember what happened last time I tried dancing?" Rin says reflecting on the night Miku took Rin out to a party. They start dancing and Rin knocks other a plate…along some drinks…and some food plate. Then to add insult to injure she kind of knocked herself out…that was two years ago. Some people to this day still tease her about that.

"That was two years ago! Plus it's a lot of fun with lots of space so you can't break anything this time haha!" Miku laughs slapping her on the back.

"Anyways going back to your first question I'm joining the Tennis Club." Rin says beginning to walk to class.

"Since when are you into tennis?" Miku asked as they entered the pack hallways of Vocaloid High.

Rin sigh a bit "I took lessons a couple years ago and every now and then I practice with my brother. Plus its something different." She says reaching her locker. The combination was bit too simple that she had requested to be moved to a different locker. She turns the dial " 1…2…3…5 I can't believe this locker combination." She says opening it. For the most part it was still kind of empty. Only a picture of her and her brother Len was taped to the door.

Miku leans on the locker next to Rin's "How's your brother doing?" she asks still holding onto her books.

Rin opens her book bag and begins to place her books into the locker "He's fine…Haven't heard from him in a while though. I need to give a call later after school." she says. Len didn't live with Rin and hasn't since he was born. Their mother died giving birth to the both of them. Leaving them to a single father hope wasn't in the best position to take care of two children alone. So their father Enthan turn to his mother for help. She agreed and took Len under her care. Enthan was left with Rin. Rin was forced to grow up pretty fast. Since her father worked crazy hours with little pay. Grade school was very tough on Rin. Sometimes she was left alone at home because her dad couldn't afford a babysitter. But regardless Enthan made sure he spend time with her after work. Because at the moment all they had was eachother. Rin had noticed early on that her dad was always sad. At first she didn't understand why. She never really knew what it meant to have a mother since she grew up without one. A bit after grade school Rin started understand. Since then her and her father had gotten very close. Of course Len would be in the picture every now and then. Now she would get to see him one weekend out of the month. But just last year Enthan got a better job and now they are living very well. Rin was showered with gifts by her father.

Rin closes her locker and spins the combination lock. Just then the warning bell went out. "Well I'll see at lunch Miku." She says.

Miku gets up off the locker "Alright see you then." She says walking down the hall towards her class.

Rin walks to her classroom on the second floor of the school. She was in Classroom 2-5, her classes were going to drive her crazy. She was taking all advance classes one of them being English as a language. That class was going to put her in her grave this year. Plus the teacher was new a born English speaker.

Rin entered her classroom which was a kind of small. So to fit all the students it went up five levels in three sections. The left, middle, and right. The room was already packed and only one seat was left open. Which was at the top left corner of the room. Rin sits down next to a shorty green haired girl. Rin had seen her before. Her name was Gumi Megpoid. They had gone to middle school but didn't talk at all. "Hi I'm Gumi…and your Rin right?" Gumi says catching Rin off guard.

"Yes…We went to the same middle school together, we didn't talk but I saw you every now and then." Rin said.

"No better time than now to start to talking haha!" Gumi laughs patting her on the shoulders. If Rin could recall Gumi was somewhat of a tomboy. Her hair was a bit shorter than Rins. She thought back and remembers seeing her after school with the girls basketball team in middle school. She hung out with a group of boys at lunch.

"Yeah…I guess so." Rin says just as the teacher calls them to attention.

"Alright Class lets take your seats!" The teacher says lightly banging her hand on the table. She was a bit sided track with her cell phone. Most of the class didn't seem to hear her. She looks up at the class and sees that no one is listening. "Ugh why am I here again?" she mutters finishing up a text message. The teacher closes her phone and takes a deep breath. "HEY YOU LITTLE PUNKS I SAID TO TAKE YOUR SEATS!" she yells banging on the table. Everyone quickly takes their seat. "Thank you…Now as I was saying I'm your homeroom teacher Neru Akita." Neru says. Just then her cell phone vibrated. She stopped right then and opened her phone. "Give me a sec…" she says turning around towards the chock broad.

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to carry phones?" Someone yells next in front of Rin.

Neru finishes the text and turns back around "Shut your mouth! Now let's get things going before the end…" her phone vibrates again and she turns around texting away.

Rin sets her head down "How does a teacher like her get into this school?" she mutters. Neru goes on switching between her phone and the class. Until the bell rings for the next class.

Neru pick up her bag and heads for the door _"There all yours English boy."_ She says to someone in English outside the class.

In walks a man who causes a few gasps from the female students. Rin assume that this was their English teacher. He was handsome and seems to have a welcoming aura emitting from his person. But all that went away when he spoke_ "Hello class my name is Oliver and I will be this year's Advance English teacher. I was born in the United Kingdom in a place called Liverpool. I Went to school in England and majored in English literature and the Japanese Language. We will be looking deeper into the English language and into some of the literature and pop culture both from the United States and United Kingdom. You will find that we will not only be learning the language but its roots and history. If you don't understand anything I'm saying then we have a lot of work to do. Now…any questions?"_ He said in perfect English.

Rin understood a good portion of it but missed some smaller details. She raises her hand " I have one." She says.

_"English please."_ Oliver says with a smile.

Rin turned a bit red and thought for a second _"Ummm…How…will we learn…if we don't know that much?"_ She said just loud enough for Oliver to hear. Rin knew the words she wanted to say but saying them was hard.

Oliver nods_ "That's a good question and I'll answer that with a question. How did you pass last year's English class? Before starting here I had a good couple months to review last year's lesson plan. For a beginner class I was impressed with your first test results. The final showed that the class understood a good portion of the English language when spoken to. But the class suffered when it came to the oral test. Which is understandable considering that English and Japanese are not from the same family root. But I'll make this very clear…"_ he pauses for a moment. "My class will not be easy. But if you apply what you've learned last year and what I teach you. You will pass this class…" He said in Japanese. Just about everyone's mouths hung open. For a second everyone thought he was only going to be speaking English. But he jumps back into English _"Let's get started! I will only accept answers in English and that includes the homework!"_ He says beginning to write on the broad.

Lunch Time

Rin sat in her desk trying to sort through what she just learned._ "I feel like I just went through last year's class in two hours."_ She mutters in English. Oliver first lesson was jam pack with information. Rin knew if she fell behind there was no catching up. She was now thinking in English which was a good start.

"Hey Rin how was your classes?" Miku asks walking up to her table.

_"Hey Miku sorry but I sort of forgot how to speak Japanese."_ Rin groans taking out her lunch.

Miku raises a eyebrow "ok…I don't know what you said but I'm sure your classes went well." She says.

Later that day after School

Rin comes out of the restroom in a tennis outfit she bought three years ago. She hasn't grown much since then. It was a white tank and skirt. The only thing she was missing was a tennis racket. The one she had was broken. Rin made her way towards the back end of the school. A couple of people stood in the hallways waiting for their clubs to start. She finally made to the back of the school where the track and field was. The soccer club was already in full swing along with the track club. The Tennis courts were in the back corner of the school. There were ten tennis courts.

Rin saw a group of about 15 girls on the tennis court waiting for something. She walked onto the courts and waited with the girls. Some of the girls talk to each other and others stretched out.

"WAIT DON'T START WITHOUT ME!" Someone yells from a distance. Rin turns around to see a Red hair girl running towards the Tennis courts. Her hair was done in drill locks and dressed in a very nice looking Tennis outfit. It was all black with some red lines on the skirt and the shoulders. She reaches the courts and is out of breath. The girls slowly walks to Rin's side "Did…I…miss…anything?" she asks gasping for breath

"Uhhh no I don't think so…" Rin said

The girl stood up straight "Haha you wouldn't believe what I did to get here on time! I knock over a couple people and tripped a couple of times haha!" she laughs putting both hands on her hips. Rin could tell that this girl was a real loud mouth and might possibly be an air head. "My name is Kasane Teto! My life goal is to be the worlds best tennis player! I've been playing tennis since age 5!" she said proudly pointing her racket to the sky. Rin was already annoyed with this girl. "What's your name?" Teto asked

Rin sighs "Its Kagamine Rin…" she says hoping that she would turn down the volume because she was hurting Rin's ears.

"So you're a freshmen right! So am I! We could be high school buddies!" Teto screams now hugging Rin.

"Ahhh Let me go! And I'm not a freshman!" Rin yells trying to push Teto away.

Teto pause for a moment "oh…Then you must be a middle schooler!You're so cute! I look forward to being your teacher!" she yells even louder swing Rin around some more. Some of the other girls were laughing at both of them.

Rin manages to get out of Teto's bear hug "What's your deal! I'm a sophomore!" she yells.

Teto looks at her with her finger touching the bottom of her lip "You sure?" she asks.

Rin sighs "Yes…" she says. Just then Rin noticed someone walking to the courts. It was a woman dressed in a tennis outfit much like Rin's. Her yellow hair was hanging off the left side of her head in a ponytail. A big bag was over her bag along with a tennis racket. As she got closer Rin was really having second thought about this club.

The coach stops in front of the girls and drops the bag at her feet. "Alright girls I'm the school's new Tennis coach. I'm also the homeroom teacher for class 2-5 my name Is Neru Akita. The only reason I'm here is because I was offered the coaching job. I feel that a coaching job would help me get back to Wimbledon." She said.

Just about everyone laughed even Rin. "There's no way a teacher could make it to Wimbledom!" one girl laughs. "How would this coaching job get you back anyways? You're coaching High school girls for crying out loud!" the same girl says.

Neru takes out her racket "Well if you don't think so then return one of my serve. If the coach was right you should be last year's ace player." She says holding a ball in the other hand.

The other girl nods "Alright sounds easy enough." She laughs.

Rin saw that something was different about her homeroom teacher. One thing was that she didn't have her cell out every two seconds. Another thing was that she seems serous about this. Almost like a different person.

They got into position on the Tennis court. Neru takes the ball and bounces it twice. She throws it into the air and serves it. The ball moves so fast that the girl didn't have time to even move her racket. The ball bounces off the fence and hits the girl in the back of her head. The girl stood there in shock along with all the other girls. That was enough to convince everyone that Neru was telling the truth. That she is or once was a professional Tennis player.

"Shell we get things started or does anyone else need convincing?" Neru asked.

"She's so awesome!" Teto screams with a dreamy look on her face.

Rin steps forward "I sure we all believe you now but really how is this going to get you back to Wimbledom?" she asks?

"I lack motivation at the moment…" Neru says blankly.

"_Motivation huh? Sounds more like laziness." _Rin thought stepping back.

Everyone takes out their rackets. Neru takes out a racket and tosses it to Rin "Take this one it should to the job until you get your own." She says.

Rin looks at the racket along with Teto who had that dreamy look still on her face. "Can I trade you?" Teto asks almost begging.

Rin looks at Teto's racket and sees that it was just the same as Neru's "uhhh no…" she says blankly.

"Alright girls lets get to work! We don't have all day! Give me 50 laps around the courts and 500 hundred swings with both arms! Last one gets to carry my bag back to my car!" Neru yells

They start the three hours of hell. Rin then realized how out of shape she was. Teto was right next to her and must've been going through the same things as Rin._ "I can't let this air head beat me!"_ Rin thought running a bit faster. She realizes that she and Teto were the last ones. They both finished and began swing their rackets at the air. Neru seem to be watching everyone closely.

"I'm done." One girl says.

"Don't kid yourself keep going." Neru says firmly.

The girl doesn't question and starts swinging again. Everyone finished and watched as Rin and Teto swung away. Rin only had about 20 swings left. Rin finished just before Teto did.

Neru looked at Teto "See you after practice." She said.

Teto face lightens up "I will do it Miss Akita!" she said excitedly

Practice went on and Rin almost didn't make it through. But just as she was about to give up practice was over. Neru told them that the next meeting was Wednesday so Rin had a day to rest. Teto had the dreamy look on her face as she carried Neru things behind her. Neru was now texting away on her cell phone. Rin legs and arms felt like led weights as she made her way back to the main building. The hallways were painted a bright orange because of the sunset. Rin then notices that she was in the music section of the school. "Must've taken a wrong turn or something." She mutters to herself. Rin looks around a bit. She had never been to this section of the school before. Last year she didn't have a music class nor did she this year. So she never had reason to come down this way. The walls were covered with music type poster and music notes. But then something catches Rin's ear. It was singing…

**END OF PART 1**

**Hope you enjoyed and review!**


	2. Pink, yellow, Green, Grey, and teal?

**Chapter two here you go Please Review:P**

The singing Rin was hearing was coming from down the hall. It was a lone voice and as Rin continue towards it the louder it got it was a girl's voice. She rounded the corner to find a just one room and a window overlooking the tennis courts. The singing was now loud and clear and the door was crack open just a bit. Above the door the words "Choir room" and on the door was a taped paper that said "Choir Club." Rin could have just sit there and just listen, but she had to see who was singing. She creeps up to the door and peeks through the crack. What she saw took her breath away. At that point the girl single reached the peak of the song. The pink haired girl was singing her heart out. Her long straight hair touched her lower back. Her bangs were on one side covering her left eye. Rin's heart was racing and her cheeks were burning red. The girl lowered her voice as the song came to an end. Rin just stood there in awe as she stared at this girl. The girl smiles bringing her hand up to her chest. Then she turns her head towards the door to sees Rin. Their eyes meet and Rin feels her heart stop. Those light blue eyes seem to bury deep into Rin's soul. Quickly Rin backs away from the door and makes a run for the stairs. But as she reaches the first step she misses a step and tumbles down to the ground floor. "Owww…" she moans as she lays there for a moment waiting for the pain to go down.

"Miss Kagamine are you alright?" she heard someone asks. The voice had an accent and right away Rin knew that it was her English teacher Oliver.

"Ow…Yeah…I think everything is good…just in pain." Rin says trying not to cry. She feels Oliver hands help her up.

"You should watch your step next time. Why were you in a hurry in the first place?" Oliver asks getting her up to her feet.

Rin thought for a moment on what she should say. But then again why did she run? Her thought went back to the Pink haired girl she saw back at the choir room. Why was her heart beating so fast? What was she feeling? Rin looked at her teacher and gave him a not so good answer. "uhhh I don't really know…" she said a bit red.

Oliver pulls out pieces of tissue "Your nose is bleeding Miss Kagamine here. Looks like you hit it on the way down." He says handing her the tissue. Rin was dipping blood onto the floor.

"Oh crap sorry!" Rin says plugging her nose with the tissue.

"Just be careful next time Miss Kagamine. I'll see you tomorrow in class with your homework." Oliver said with a smile. He then went on his way down the hall towards the parking lot.

Rin stood there for a second going through her thoughts again. But right now wasn't the time. The city bus was coming in several minute and Rin couldn't miss it. In her current state walking home didn't sound like a good idea. Her limbs and joints were hurting. The fall was going to leave some bruises. She slowly made her way to the bus stop groaning in pain at every step. The bus stop was on the north side of the school. "Rin! Wait up!" Miku calls.

Rin stops and turns around slowly "Don't touch me or I'll kill you!" she says gritting her teeth.

Miku stops beside her "haha calm down! I can see that you had fun at the Tennis club! I surprise you didn't quite. But hey at least you survived the first meet. I heard that the coach was once a former Pro Tennis player. If you keep going maybe you'll make the team!" Miku says waiting for the bus.

"I don't know…they practice four times a week Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. I not sure if I have the time. And how did you know she was a pro tennis player?" Rin asked as the bus pulls up.

"Rin what else do you do…besides play on your computer?" Miku asks ignoring the last question.

"Well…I…" Rin couldn't really say she was busy. Sure she did play a lot of online video games more than a normal person should. At home Rin was one of the biggest nerds you could every meet. But for the most part he kept that a secret. Only Miku knew about that.

"I thought so…Come on let's face it your kind of a nobody and a nerd. This would up your social statue in school…it might even get you a boyfriend. What's hotter than a girl in a Tennis outfit?" Miku laughs slapping on her back.

Rin groans in pain "I don't want a boyfriend!" she says

"Ok oK Girlfriend haha" Miku laughs even hard then the first time.

"I don't want a relationship in general! From what I've seen a relationship is nothing but drama. Plus if I stay with the Tennis club I wouldn't even have the time for a relationship. Plus with all my classes I need to stay focus! I don't want to retake that freaking entrance exam again!" Rin says walking to the back of the bus. She sits down as they bus pulls back onto the street.

Miku stands infront of her "Don't lie! I know you want someone…" Rin couldn't help but think about the girl in the choir room. This caused her to blush a bright red that didn't go unnoticed by Miku. She puts both hand on Rin's shoulders and levels with her "Doesn't my Rin already have someone special?" she asks raising a eyebrow.

"Would you shut up!" Rin yells grabbing Miku's cheeks and pulling them apart as hard as she can. Miku only laughs and yelps in pain at every pull.

Rin stop was coming up so she let Miku go. Miku rubbed her cheeks which were very red and bruised "You're so abusive you know." She said. The bus came to a stop and Rin slowly made her way to the exit. Her legs felt like stone blocks "See you tomorrow Rin." Miku smiles as Rins steps off the bus.

Rin made the walk home which wasn't too far but it did take longer then it normally did. At one point she had to stop and take a break. Her legs were so sore along with her arms. Lucky her day was finally over and she could just go home and play on her computer. She reached her front door and pulled out her keys. She went inside "Dad I'm home!" Rins calls out heading to her room.

"Rin could you come here for a sec?" her dad calls back from the kitchen.

Rin drops her bag in her room and heads for the kitchen "what's up da..." she froze at what she saw. There was a women sitting next to her father she looked a bit younger than he did.

"Rin this is Yowane Haku…she's one of my co-workers and I just thought you should know me and her have been dating." Her father says holding Haku's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Rin I hope…" Haku stops just as Rin runs out the kitchen.

Rin closes her door and locks it. She was angry and shocked at the same time. Rin remembers when she was five how depressed and sad her father was. She didn't want to see her father ever go through that again. This woman only meant trouble for the both of them.

What was her brother going to say about this? Rin knew that he would most likely feel the same way as she did. Her relationship with her brother was almost like her fathers. If she couldn't tell her father, she would tell Len. Right now was one of those moments, she then notice she was crying. This woman was trying to bud her head into this family that was doing ok without her. Rin was mad as hell at her father for putting all they had a risk for this woman she never knew.

Rin took out her cell phone and called Len. But to make matters worse his phone was off because his answering machine came on right away. She left a message "Len…can you please call me back…I need someone to talk to." She says rubbing her eyes. She closes the phone and turns on her computer, she wanted to forget what was happening for a while.

Just then there was a knock on her door "Rin can we please talk about this?" Her father says through the door.

"We can talk when she is gone." Rin yells back putting on her gaming headphones the pretty much block any outside sound.

Rins father stood outside her door "Enthan is everything ok?" Haku asks walking to his side.

Enthan motions her back to the kitchen before talking. "I thought she might do this…but I didn't think it would be this bad. I'm sorry for my daughter's rudeness." He says

"It's fine…its normal for her to feel that way. I can never replace her real mother. I hope things between me and her work out soon…I wouldn't want my daughter in law to hate me." Haku smiles. Enthan and Haku had been dating for coming up a year. He had kept it from Rin and waited until now to tell her. They had plan to be married only when Rin accepted Haku. Len already knew about this and accepted Haku without much thought to it. Rins father hoped Len would help Rin understand.

"I should go…see you at work tomorrow Enthan." Haku says giving a small kiss.

"I hope next time she'll be less rude…good night." Enthan says seeing out.

The hours went by and Rin kept playing until it was nearing midnight. She turned off the computer and got in the shower. Her body was so sore by now that it hurt to even move an inch. But the warm water felt so good against her sore muscles. After about ten minutes she got out and brushed her teeth. She put on a tank top and a pair of shorts. There was still a lot on her mind, the pink hair girl, the tennis club, and this women his dad was with. This was the time she would go to her secret place near her house. It was late but she need time to think. She grabbed her shoes from the front door and went to her room. After putting them on she opens her window and steps out onto the frontyard. The street was really dark but Rin had been there enough to know the way even in the dark.

It was at a local park but the place was well hidden in some bushes. Her and Len had found it when they were seven years old. They were the only two who knew about this place, even their father had no idea about it. She soon made it to the park and made sure to avoid the random police patrols. Since it was several hours pass curfew for someone her age. The park was covered Sakura trees that had yet to blossom. Rin came up to the spot where she would haft to work her way through some bushes. After squeezing through she found herself in a clearing covered in green grass and one lone Sakura tree. It was most likely the oldest of the trees in the park. Rin and Len would climb on it and play around in the grass. They didn't haft to worry about someone showing up it was like a place of their own.

Rin slowly walk to the tree and sat down leaning against it. The tree wouldn't bloom until next year and she couldn't wait. It looks amazing when it did bloom. But regardless the place seem like it was cut off from the world. It was a place where she could just sit and think. But Rin soon found herself becoming sleepy. She shifted a bit and soon fell asleep.

The following Day

Rin slowly made her way up to her seat groaning in pain. She was already having a long morning. After waking up a hour before school in the park. She rushed home to get dressed and before her father went to work. It was dumb luck she managed to get to school on time. Her father was just getting up when she got home. Rin takes her seat and groans again. Gumi had her head down at the table. she turns her head over at Rin "Hey what's up Rin? You sore to?" Gumi asks.

Rin takes out her notebook "Yeah I was at the Tennis Club yesterday…" Rins says.

"Oh yeah you have Miss Atika coaching you right?" Gumi asks.

"Yeah…she was really different." Rin says wondering what the next practice held. "What about you? You don't look so hot either." She asked.

"I was at the Basketball Club. I want to be ready for this season." Gumi laughs

Just then the Neru made her way into the class not looking so good either. She drops herself in her chair and drops her head onto the desk. "Listen you little punks I have hangover...so do piss me off! Do we have a class representative?" She asked in a very angry tone. The students look around in confusion. It was the second day of school and they hadn't pick a Class representative yet. "Damn it you guys fight among yourself for the position. Until then leave me alone." Neru says laying her head on the table. Under the table Rin could tell that she was texting.

The class sat in silences for a while confused on what to do. "Ok…does anyone want to be the rep?" some asks aloud. The room went silent for a while but then Gumi stood up "You cowards I'll do if none of you will…Yeah me and Rin will." She says lifting Rin's hand.

"Say what!? I don't remember agreeing to this!" Rin yells taking her hand away.

"Come on! None of these cowards are going to do it. Plus the class needs a vice Rep." Gumi said as the whole class watched.

Rin thought about it for a moment and gave in "Fine…damn it…" she mutters.

Gumi takes Rin's hand again and pulls her to front of the class. "Alright you cowards I'm Megpoid Gumi your new class Representative! Along with…" she says giving Rin a small elbow.

"I'm Kagamine Rin…Vice Representative…" Rin says turning very red. What the hell was she getting herself into?

The whole class looks at one another but no one said anything. Gumi then look over a Neru who was asleep now "uhhh…Ok…lets see what she has in the lesson plan." Gumi says taking a folder off the table. She set it on the podium and opens it "Ok…I guess we need to start talking about ideas for the culture festival…then theres the sports festival…well we have a lot to do this year. So let's begin with the announcements…" Gumi says with a confident smile. They went over the cleanup duties they had once a week. Then about the date of the culture festival but before they could get to ideas the bell rang.

Neru was still asleep now snoring a bit. Oliver made his way into the class _"Good morning Class…"_ he stops when he sees Neru. _"Well…Does anyone know what Miss Atika is suffering from?"_ Oliver asks looking to the class.

"She said she was on a hangover." Gumi says still at the podium with Rin.

_"Yes so it seems…can you say that in English Representative?"_ Oliver asks setting his bag down.

_"She is on a hangover…"_ Gumi said almost as well as Oliver.

_"Well if I had to guess you learn English before high school am I right?"_ Oliver asked.

Gumi nods _"My father thought it would be a good idea. He got me a tutor when I was in grade school."_ she says.

Oliver smiles and motions the both of them to take their seats. The class begins and Rin does her best to stay awake.

Lunch time

Rin sat at her desk doing some of the homework that she got from earlier classes. Oliver's English homework of the hardest and ate up most of the time. She was trying to eat and do her homework Just then Miku came running into the classroom "Rin! You got to come with me right now!" Miku says grabbing her hand.

"What! Wait!ah!" Rin was pulled out of her chair and stumble down the stairs. They ran down one hall then down another. Miku stopped in front of two doors "What's the big deal! You know how bad that looked!" Rin yells throwing Miku against the wall.

"I sorry…But I need a big favor from you!" Miku said out of breath.

"You didn't half to drag me out like that! What now what the hell is so damn important!?" Rin says shaking Miku.

"I know you hate dancing but I really need your help. We are starting ballroom dancing and I need a partner. Please don't hurt me!" Miku cries.

Rin lets her go "Hell…No…" she says coldly.

Miku gives her a puppy dog look. It look like she was going to cry. Rin look at her and couldn't help but feel bad "Fine let's get this over with." She says.

Miku cheers and opens the doors, about 8 girls and 8 guys were in the room. Rin felt awkward that Miku couldn't find a guy to take her place. Everyone looks at Rin "Hey everyone this is my best friend Rin Kagamine! She's going to be my partner for the ball room dancing section!" Miku says

"That's fine Hatsune and we are glad to have you Miss Kagamine." The Dance teacher said.

"Uhh good to be here…I guess." Rin says blushing.

"By the way my name is Lily and I'm the Dancing teacher here at the school. But anyways let's get into our pairs and get started before lunch is over!" Lily says clapping her hands. Rin got a quick look around the room. It look like a normal dance studio with the mirrors on the all and a lot of space.

"I hate you Miku." Rin says under her breath.

"What's was that Rin?" Miku asks in a clueless tone.

"I said I'm I girl you're the guy." Rins says facing Miku.

" The reason I asks you to do this is so you could be the guy! I'm the girl!" Miku says getting into position.

"Why didn't you ask a real guy? Plus isn't the man supposed to be taller than the girl! News flash you're a good two inch taller than me!" Rin says back.

"Ok everyone lets get started!" Lily says taking on some old style music.

Miku puts one hand on Rins Shoulder and the other holding her hand "I'm the girl! Plus you're only doing this for the week! So man up a bit!" Miku whispers.

Rin groans "I hate you so much and what do you mean this week!?" she yells in a whisper.

"Ok everyone the first we are learning is a basic Waltz. So let's get started!" Lily says.

They went through the motions and Rin was surprised at how simple it was. But after about 15 minutes the bell rang ending lunch. "That was good everyone! I'll see you guys after school!" Lily says as everyone leaves.

"See you after school Rin!" Miku says leaving very quickly. She didn't want to give her the chance to say no.

"I'll get you back for this Hatsune!" Rin yells. She made her way back to class "I can't believe I haft to do that for three hours after school." Rins cries. She entered class and sat down next to Gumi.

"What's eating you?" Gumi asked.

"I…Don't want to talk about it." Rin says setting her head down.

END OF PART 2

**Yeah...I plan to make this very long haha. Please Review!**


	3. Personal Problems

**Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy. I do hope to update more often. Sorry for mistakes.**

The day went on pretty slowly and all Rin wanted to do was go home and play online. But she couldn't just back out on Miku like that. Sure it was against her will but Miku was her best friend. If Rin needed Miku for something she would help her. Just as the dismissal bell rang and Miku was already waiting outside her classroom. "Hey Handsome are you ready for our date?" Miku laughs.

Rin slapped her across the face "that felt better!" Rin says.

Miku rubs her cheek "That hurt…Come on let's go!" Miku says taking her hand.

Once they reach the dance room the same people were there with some extras that didn't make it to the lunch practice. "Alright everyone thank you for coming! Now let's start were we left off! Pair up and lets begin!" Lily says with one load clap. The simple waltz went on for about 20 minutes adding something new on it every once in a while. But after the first hour things got…complex. Rin was soon spinning Miku around and picking her up. The Last hour Rin was hurting and she knew that she was going to be hurting tomorrow. The last thirty minutes Rin said she had to go. Miku told her the next meet was on Thursday and Rin left the room.

Rin wanted to apologize to her father about the way she acted the other day. But before she left the school something stopped her. The image of the pink hair girl came across her mind "What the hell am I doing?" she mutters turning around. After going up a floor she found herself at the music section of the school again. Just then she heard the same voice from last time. The only difference was the song but again Rin was in awe. The choir room came into view and Rin turn very red. Her heart was racing and she was sweating like crazy "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way about another girl?" she said to herself. She looked into the room and her heart stopped again. The pink hair girl was just finishing up her solo. The girl looks over at Rin and time seems to stop. The pink hair girl locks eyes with Rin and smiles. The singing stopped and then she heard "See you guys tomorrow and good Job Miss Megurine!" someone said from the class.

Rin breaks eye contact and runs for the bus stop. But this time she takes her time when she reaches the stairs. Then after reaching the ground floor she continues running "Hey no running!" she hears behind her. Again it was her English teacher Oliver.

Rin stops and turns around "I'm sorry I…" she was shock to see Neru on Oliver's back asleep. "Uhh Mr. Oliver what is Miss Akita doing on your back?" she asked.

Oliver sighs "Well your teacher wasn't very sober by the end of the day and she passed out." He says.

"Can't she get fired for that?" Rin asks forgetting about why she was running.

Oliver nods and sighs again "Yes…but I owe her a couple favors from back in high school and a little from college." He says.

"You went to high school with her?" Rin asked in shock again.

"Yeah but that's a story for another time. I need to get her off the grounds before we both get fired. Have a good evening Miss Kagamine." Oliver says before walking away with Neru. Rin saw some of the choir club come down the stairs. So she makes for the exit.

By the time reached the bus stop Miku was already there. "Rin I thought you said you had to go early?" Miku asked.

"I…I..I was uhh." Rin didn't know what to say.

"ooooh I see it's a guy right? Or a girl! Which is it Rinny! And who is it!" Miku says jumping around Rin.

"It wasn't anyone! I just got…side tracked is all." Rin said looking back at the school.

"Come Rin were best friends and there's no secrets between best friends!" Miku says grabbing Rin and staring straight into her eyes.

"It…was no one…I just…" Rin thought about why, her heart was racing when she saw the pink haired girl. Just thinking about her made her heart jump, what was wrong with her. Sure she was beautiful and all…Rin stopped there. The more she thought about this girl the more she wants to meet her…to talk to her. "Megurine…" she said aloud without knowing it.

"What! You like Luka Megurine! Oh my god! My Rin has a big crush!" Miku says giving best friend and big bear hug.

"What! Damn it Ok I saw this girl…she had long pink hair…" Rin was cut off.

"Did she have a big bust?"

"Yes but…what the hell Miku! What kind of a question is that?" Rin yells shaking her around.

"Her name is Luka Megurine…she's a freshmen…so its love at first sight right?" Miku asks as the bus pulls up.

"Ok listen you air head…I may have been a little…caught off guard. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with her! I don't even know this girl!" Rin says as they both enter the bus.

"Oh she your type trust me." Miku says giving her a wink.

"My type? You got problems Miku!" Rin says crossing her arms. Everything that Miku was saying wasn't helping her decide these feelings.

"I could so hook you up…" Miku was again slapped in the face.

"Shut up Hatsune!" Rin yells shaking her around.

"Damn you're so abusive!" Miku cries rubbing her cheek again. The bus stops and Rin gets off in somewhat of a storm. Rin made it home, unlocking the door and walking straight to her room.

"Rin can we please talk?" Her dad calls as she passes by.

Rin stops for a second "what is it dad?"

"Can you please sit next to me so we can talk?" Enthan asks trying not to anger his daughter.

Rin took a deep breath and walked back into the living room. She dropped herself across from him "What is it?" she says crossing her arms.

Enthan searches for the right words "Rin about yesterday…I wish you weren't so rude to our guest…" Rin snaps

"What the hell are you talking about? You bring this woman I've never met and you treat her like she the damn queen or something! This Woman is only going to bring you down! She's trying to bud her freaking head into our family when she's not needed!" Rin yells standing up.

"Rin can you please look at this from my prospective? I've been alone for 16 years…" Rin cuts him off again.

"You've been alone! Then what was I? Was I just the girl who took up space! All those years who was there for you…ME!" Rin yells then turns and storms out the room.

"Rin wait I didn't mean it like that!" Enthan calls but is answered with a slammed door.

Rin slides down to the floor crying but trying to keep it down "I hate this so much…" she cries.

The next day

Today was not Rin's day. She walks like a zombie towards the bus stop, dragging her tennis racket by the strap. "I hate my life…" she moans reaching the bus stop. Rin didn't sleep much because she had so much on her mind. The girl Megurine Luka was almost the worst of all. Every time Rin thought about her she got this weird feeling. Her heart would start beating like crazy and her cheeks would start to burn up. _"Do I really have a crush on this girl? But she's a girl and I'm a girl…This cant be right." _Rin thought turning a bit red. But before she could think about anymore the bus pulls up. She gets on the bus and walk to Miku's side.

"Good Morning Rin…you don't look so good are you ok?" Miku asked still half asleep. The bus surges forward and catches both of them of guard. They both almost fall to the ground.

This wakes the both of them up "Yeah I'm fine…still sore from the other day." Rin lies adjusting her tennis racket and bag.

Miku creeps close to Rin "So did you have any nice dream about Miss Megurine?" she says raising a eyebrow.

Rin snaps "Shut up! If you must know I didn't sleep much last night. When I did I didn't dream at all." She says grapping Miku by her tie.

Miku throws her hands up "Please don't hurt me! I was just kidding." She says with a scared look on her face.

Rin sighs and lets her go "Sorry it's just I got a lot on my mind. This woman was at my house with my dad trying to fit her head in my family." She says clinching her fist. Just the thought of Haku made her blood boil.

"It's fine I'm not dead yet." Miku says fixing her tie.

The bus pulls up to the school and they both get off. When they reach the front gate Oliver was waiting. He caught sight of Rin and wave her over "Miss Kagamine I have so good news for you." He says as the two reach him.

"What is that?" Rin asks.

"Your request for a new locker went through. Normally Miss Akita would give this to you but she wouldn't be here today." Oliver says handing her a slip of paper with the locker number and code.

Rin notice that the locker was just one over "Thank you Mr. Oliver I needed some good news today." She says now in a better mood. Oliver smiles and waves good bye as he heads for the main building. Rin and Miku both make there way to Rin's new locker. Her locker combination wasn't as simple which made her more comfortable with leaving stuff in her locker.

"Looks like your day is off to a good start." Miku says cheerfully.

They reach Rin's news locker. She opens her former locker and transfers her stuff to her new locker. The last thing she took out was her picture of her brother and herself. "Well I feel better now." Rin says closing her new locker.

"Hi Kagamine!" Someone yells to her right. Rin looks and her mood is soon brought down. Teto runs up to the two with several books in her hands and a tennis racket on her back. "I got a new locker! I'm not good with remember combination so I requested for an easier one. I'm glad that its next to my tennis buddy!" she says going in for a hug.

Rin puts up her hand and Teto runs into it "Since when are we Tennis buddies." She says coldly.

"Sorry about Rin she's a bit moody today. I'm Hatsune Miku, Rin's best friend." Miku says trying to lighten the mood.

Teto looks at Miku "Oh Hi my name is Kasane Teto. I'm in the Tennis club with Kagamine." She says throwing a peace sign at Miku.

Just then the bell rings and both Miku and Teto head to their class. Rin heads to her class hoping she didn't have to say anything and that Gumi was there. To her relief Gumi was there at the podium looking through some papers. "Good morning Megpoid." Rin says stopping at her side.

"Good morning Kagamine didn't sleep well?" Gumi asks looking at Rin.

Rin shakes her head "No I didn't sorry if I look this way." She says taking her seat in front of the class.

"Don't worry about it. Here I did this last night." Gumi says handing her a paper.

Rin take it to see that it was a schedule with meeting dates and other representative duties. "So we have to meet once a week?" she asks. Finding time for this was going to be hard with her current schedule.

Gumi nods "Yeah we need to do paperwork for the culture festivals. We might need to stay after school some weeks." She says as the final bell goes off. Everyone was in their seats and Naru was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh yeah Miss Akita won't be here." Rin says aloud.

Gumi shakes her head in disappointment "Some teacher she is. Anyways let's get started I guess we can start taking in ideas for the culture festival. So if you have ideas let's hear them." She says taking out a piece of chalk.

Ten minutes later

"You guys really suck!" Gumi yells slamming her fist onto the podium. Rin could say the same thing. All the ideas they came up with were very boring. All the other classes were sure to come up with the same ideas. "We need to do something amazing! Something that will be burnt into the student bodies head!" Gumi says. Before they could make any more progress the bell rings.

Later that day after school

"Come on move your ass Kagamine!" Naru yells at Rin who was in last place. The club was subjected to running laps around the Courts because of Naru's bad mood. Rin was still shocked that Naru showed up for practice. Still sore from the dancing Rin was in hell. Even Teto was doing better than her. After several more drill they finish and to practice matches. Rin loses all her matches by landslides. What made her more depress was the fact that Teto was one of the best on the team. The match they had didn't last very long. So when practice finally ended Rin was relieved. But one thing came to mind as she made her way off the courts. Rin hearts skips a beat when she thought of Megurine. She wanted to go and hear her voice again and see her face. "What the hell am I thinking!" she yells shaking her head. But with little resistance Rin made her way back to the choir room. Like the last couple time she look in on the club her eyes lock on Megurine Luka. All the crap Rin went through today didn't matter after listening to such a beautiful voice. After ten minutes the club wrap up.

"Have fun Rin." Someone whispers behind her. Before Rin could turn a hand covers her mouth and holds her in place. "I thought I might find you here." fear turns into rage as she realizes that it was Miku. But it quickly goes back to fear as the club begins leaving the room. "I'll introduce you to your true love." She says trying to hold back a laugh. Miku moves back towards the window as the club clears out the room. A few of the members give the two some odd glances but Miku finally lets go. Before Rin could complete destroy Miku her heart stops.

Megurine Luka walks out the room. Her eye glance over towards Rin and Miku. She stops and a smile forms across her face "Hatsune is that you?" she says walk past Rin to Miku. The smell of strawberries fills her nose and Rin almost starts to drool.

Miku takes Luka's hands "Yeah it's good to see you Megurine!" she says with a smile.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again! How are you?" Luka ask in a soft tone. The tone of her voice made it apparent that she was shy. Rin thought her voice was cute.

Miku looks at Rin who was frozen in place. "I've been good but I should introduce my best friend. This is Kagamine Rin. We met in middle school." She says walking behind Rin and pushing her forward.

Rin was already sweating like crazy and her heart was soon to explode. But with all the strength she had she says something "H-Hi it's nice to meet you Megurine." Rin barely makes out.

Luka smiles and bows a bit "It's nice to meet you Kagamine. I hope to get to know you better."

Rin felt like that happiest person on earth. _"She wants to get to know me! Oh my god I don't think I've been this happy in so long! But why am I so happy about it? Do I really have a crush on her? Ah I don't care right now I'm just so happy!" _she thought. Rin comes back and bows as well "I hope I get to know you better to." She says.

"It was nice seeing you Hatsune. I see you later, good bye." Luka says jogging down the hall.

"So what do you think?" Miku asks raising her eyebrows.

Rin wanted to be angry but she was just too happy "She seems like a nice person. How do you know her?" Rin asks still red.

"She was my friend back in grade school. I say you have a good chance with her. To this day I haven't met anyone as nice as her." Miku says walking towards the stair case.

Rin is happy to hear Miku say that even though another part of her wanted to kill her for the embarrassment. She was sweating and probably reeked of it after coming straight from practice. At least now her foot was in the door.

To Rin's surprise the bus ride back home was uneventful. Miku reminded Rin that the dance club met tomorrow and she had to be there. Other than that Rin was happy with the day. She opens the door and smells that dinner was ready. "Rin dinner is ready." Rin's father calls.

Rin could tell that this wasn't her father's cooking. But it just smelled so good that she couldn't resist. Plus after the other day she wanted to say she was sorry to her father. After dropping her bag in her room she walks into the kitchen. Just as she thought Haku was there. But for now she focuses on her dad "Dad I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently." She says taking a seat.

"Don't worry sweetheart it understandable." Enthan says.

Haku serves the two and herself and they have dinner. "Rin your father says that your in the tennis club. Back when I was in high school I also did tennis." Haku says.

Rin just ignores her and eats. The three eat in silence and Rin is the first one done. She puts her plate in the dishwasher and heads back to the table. "Thank you for the food Miss Yomane." She says with a small bow. It was killing Rin to do this but the food was worth it the bow.

Haku smiles "Your very welcome Rin I'll be happy to cook for you again." She says.

Rin wanted to say something but the cooking was to good to refuse. So she just leaves the room without another word.

The next day

Rin enters her classroom in a very good mood. Haku had cooked her breakfast that had to have been one of the best she's ever eaten. Gumi was at the podium and Naru was face flat on her desk. "Look at this chick Rin. Is she really the tennis coach?" Gumi asks pointing at Naru.

Rin nods "Yeah I know what you mean. But she was a different person at practice. I recall she said that the only reason she took this job was to coach." She says.

"So far I've done more for this class then she has. " Gumi says sorting some papers. Rin looks at Naru who was now drooling.

Something catches Rin's eye in Naru's bag "I think she might have a drinking problem." Rin says walking towards Naru. She looks in Naru's hand bag to find a small bottle of some kind of liquor. It was empty and Naru was now snoring. Rin's nose was hit with the small of alcohol

Gumi walks over and shakes Naru "Hey loser class is going to start!" she yells into her ear. But she does not move and continues snoring.

Rin feels a chill run down her spine "She is really out cold. What do we do now? I don't think she'll wake up for several hours." She says turning to Gumi.

Gumi puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head "I says we turn her in. I can't stand how careless and stupid she is." She says. Rin wasn't sure what to say or do. If she turn her in they would be without a Tennis coach. But Naru seem to hate them all so maybe it would be better to turn her in.

"I think we should…" But before Rin could finish a thought crosses her mind. For some reason she wanted to help Naru out. It was something that she couldn't explain but turning her in was now out of the question. "…we should help her."

END OF PART 3

**Thank you for reading and hope to update soon. **

**A/N: As you can tell this story is going to be very long. If you had read this when I publish it you will know its been months since it was updated. During that time I was able to plot out the story more so there is a general direction.**


	4. A Not So Great Escape

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Sorry for any errors and hope you enjoy!**

"Why should we help her? She doesn't seem to care whether or not she gets caught." Gumi said in a firm tone. This was the most serous Rin had seen Gumi in the past couple days since they met.

Rin thinks of a reply and just says anything that comes to mind "Listen I know we just started the year but maybe we need to help Naru before she can help us. Let's just do this once and I'll talk to her about it. If she does it again we'll turn her in." she says.

Gumi thinks about it for a moment then sighs "This loser is lucky I have a big heart. Ok how are we going to do this?" she asks.

"For now let's just get through homeroom. Oliver will know what to do from here." Rin says as the first bell goes off.

Gumi nods and addresses the class. Rin takes her seat at Gumi's side glancing over at Naru every couple of minutes. _"Crap what am I going to do? I'm sure I could get expelled for doing something like this! Even when Oliver gets her how are we going to get her out of here without the whole class seeing? Damn it I should just turn her in." _These thoughts rage on in her head for the rest of the homeroom.

The bell finally rings and this was going to get crazy. Rin had to talk to the class and tell them that Naru was drunk. Even if Oliver could help, someone could turn them in. "Excuse me! Could I have your attention please?" Rin says raising her voice. The whole class goes silent more surprise that Rin spoke up. They all stare at her as she tries to come up with something. She just wings it and says what comes to mind "umm ok everyone just run with me on this. Miss Atika is very drunk so she passed out. So I'm asking you to please not turn her in. Me and Gumi are going to try and sneak her off campus…" Rin is cut off.

"Why should we do that? All she did was treat us like crap. I don't think we would want to deal with her all year." A boy says from the back off the room. Most of the room nods in an agreement.

Before Rin could say anything Gumi speaks up "Come on guys let have a heart. Plus think about it this way, if we do this she will owe us one." She says.

The class looks at one another and a group forms together and they discuss it over. After a couple seconds they break "Ok we will keep are mouths shut under one condition…the whole class doesn't have to do clean up duty for the rest of the year." One boy says. And again most of the room nods in agreement.

"We accept the conditions…" Gumi says just as Oliver walks in.

"_Good morning class Miss Kagamine, Miss Megpoid you can take your seats…" _His voices dies off when he spots Naru passed out.

"Mr. Oliver Naru is passed out she got drunk before coming to school. We were all wondering if you could help us get her out of here." Rin says shutting the door behind him.

Oliver walks over to Naru and shakes her "Yeah she's not getting up anytime soon. Alright don't worry I've gotten Naru out of worse situation. But you two are going to have to get her out. I'll excuse you for today here are the keys to my car." He says handing over his keys to Rin.

Gumi both stare at him with shock on their faces "Are you crazy!? What makes you think we know how to drive? Plus where would be go?" Gumi says in disbelief.

Oliver looks at the class "Does anyone know how to drive?" he asks.

The whole room goes silent and they stare at him in disbelief. But what was more shocking is that someone raised their hand "I-I d-do…" a quiet voice comes out of a girl in the back. Rin had never seen this girl before. She had long bright pink curly hair, it was almost white.

"Who are you?" Gumi asks just as surprise as Rin.

The girl stand up her face was very red "M-my na-name is I-IA Takano…" she says looking down at her feet. Rin could tell that this girl was very shy.

"Alright Miss Megpoid you can stay here and Miss Takano you go with Kagamine. Hurry up and get Naru out of here. The halls should be clear. Once you get down to the bottom floor take her out through the staff's parking lot. My car is only red car in the parking lot. Make sure you disarm the alarm or it's all over. Last thing here is my cell number just in case something bad happens. Now go…" He says getting Naru on her feet. IA comes down and Rin takes Naru's arm. Oliver hands IA Naru's other arm. Now they both were supporting her weight.

Naru was a lot lighter then she looked. "Where do we go Oliver?" Rin asks before going out.

"I'll leave that up to you Kagamine. You're a smart girl I have complete faith in you." Oliver says giving her a wink that made her blush. He turns to IA "Miss Takano take care of my car please." He says in a more serious tone.

"Y-yes s-sir…" IA says with fear in her voice.

"Good luck Kagamine don't get expelled." Gumi says also giving her the thumbs up.

With that Rin and IA take Naru into the school hallway. Oliver closes the door behind him "Alright let's go." Rin says to IA who didn't look so good. They both head down the hall, their footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

Rin wondered why IA was doing this. This girl seems like a goody two shoes who kept to herself. Rin decides to ask "Takano why are you doing this?" she asks.

"Um I-I thought it wasn't fair…for you and Megpoid to bear such a heavy burden alone." IA said with blush.

Rin's wasn't sure what to make of this but she put it off for now. They turn down another hall and both of them stop dead in their tracks. Rin's heart nearly jumps out of her chest at the sight of Megurine Luka. Luka stops and stares at the three with a somewhat confused look on her face. Rin started sweating very quickly. Luka clears her throat "Kagamine what's going on?" she asks.

IA starts trembling whispering the words "I'm expelled."

Rin had to overcome her nervousness or they were going to get expelled. She takes a deep breath and speaks "Megurine I knew we just met the other day. But could you please not tell anyone you saw us. I promise you that I can explain everything later." She says hoping that Luka was nice as Miku said she was.

Luka looks at IA then at Naru. She clears her throat "Alright Kagamine I'll be waiting for your explanation, have a good day." She says in a serious tone. She bows and heads down the hall.

Both Rin and IA start breathing again "That was close. Come on lets go." Rin says wiping the sweat from her head. They finally make it to the staff packing lot. After a quick look over the parking the both of them drop Naru at the sight of Oliver's car. Rin wasn't into car but she can tell that this was a foreign sport's car that was most likely worth more than the both of them.

"I-I can't drive that…" IA says trembling again.

Rin felt the same way "We don't have a choice. I don't know how to drive and you said you do. Plus its a little late to back out." She says picking up Naru. She landed face flat on the ground but she was still snoring. They disarm the alarm and get into the car placing Naru in the back.

IA puts on her seatbelt along with Rin and they just sit there for a while. "W-where are we going?" IA asks finally putting the key in the ignition.

Rin thinks about it for a while. She couldn't take Naru to her place because today was her father's day off. Miku's house was out of the question because her mom was a stay at home mom. So she had nowhere to go "I don't know…do you have a place?" she asks.

IA nods "Y-yeah we can go to my apartment." She says firmly gripping the steering wheel. After several minutes IA starts the car. She puts it into drive and slowly pulls off the parking lot. Rin was almost just as nervous as IA. After pulling onto the streets IA had problems with the raw power the car had. Luckily the streets weren't very busy. After ten minute IA pulls up to an apartment complex. They park and let out a sigh of relief. It was all done. They got Naru out of the school and Oliver's car didn't have a scratch on it.

Rin pulls out Naru from the back seat and IA helps out. She then leads them to her room which was on the ground floor. Once in the room Rin was surprise to find that it was the room of an Otaku. The walls were covered with posters of many different Anime and Manga series. The bookshelves were filled with Manga and Anime. Rin liked anime and would consider herself an Otaku but not at this level. "So you're an Otaku?" Rin says as they place Naru on the coach.

IA nods "Yeah I can't live without it." She says with confidence. Rin wanted to look at her impressive collection. "Are you an Otaku?" she asks.

"You can say that." Rin says looking at the bookshelf full of manga.

"What's your favorite series?" IA asks excitedly.

Rin was thrown off by this sudden change in IA. "Uhhh I enjoy watching K-on and Sword Art Online." She says. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"I love both those series!" IA yells. For the next hour Rin listens to IA endless rant about a number of anime series. For the most part Rin was enjoying the conversation. IA was for sure to be a good friend. "Come to my room I want to show you something." She says taking Rin's hand and led her to her bedroom. Once in IA's room Rin saw a drawing table and over that were story broads. IA was a Manga artist.

Rin looks at the story broads "You're a manga artist?" she asks.

IA shakes her head "No…those are just drawings I did because I was bored. I don't think I have what it takes to be a manga artist." She says.

Rin at one of the drawing and could see that she had talent. "I think you could do it if you set your mind to it. The drawings are really good." She says.

IA blushes "Thank you…you're the first person to say that." She says looking down at her feet.

With that Rin ad IA head back to the living room to watch over Naru. Rin takes the time to text Oliver and Miku. She was hoping to get out of her commitment with Miku but she then remember that Luka want an explanation. The three of them were not out of the woods yet.

"Ugh my head, what the hell happened?" Naru moans waking up.

"Miss Akita you're finally awake." Rin says.

Naru looks around the room "Kagamine? Where the hell am I?" she asks.

"You passed out before class. Me and Takano had to sneak you out. Oliver lent us his car to get you out." Rin says crossing her arms.

Naru looks at Rin "If I understand right you risked getting expelled to get me out why?" Naru asks.

"Because…I think everyone deserves a second chance. You're very passionate about Tennis and you're a very different person. If you would apply it to homeroom we could be the best class in the school. I guess I just wanted to help…the class agreed to give you a second chance." Rin says hoping that it would get through to her.

"I see…well I'm going back to work. Come on you two need to get back to school." Naru says standing up. IA hands her the key and they head out to the car. They were back at the school in a matter of minutes due to Naru's fast driving. It was one of the scariest rides in her life. When they got back it was lunch so it was much easier to sneak back in.

They all go their own ways and Rin heads back to her class. Gumi was in her seat eating her lunch. Rin takes a seat "That was interesting…" she says resting her head.

Gumi jumps a bit "Oh wasn't expecting you to come back." She says taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Well Miss Akita forced us to come back. I'm not sure what going to happen now." Rin says pulling out her lunch. It made her blood boil as she opens her bento because Haku had made it. But Rin couldn't resist Haku's food it was really that good.

"It's a start I guess. If she didn't care she would have left you guys. I guess we will see at the homeroom tomorrow" Gumi says.

Later that day after school

Rin had gone to Miku's dance club only because she had to talk to Luka. It was the last thing she needed to do to put this mess behind her. The club meeting went just as the last one did. Miku had been asking her about what happened. But at the moment Rin wasn't about to risk being overheard. Plus with all the dancing it was hard to talk. After the club meeting Rin made her way to the choir room.

Miku comes running down the hall after her "Hey Rin you going to go see Megurine?" she says poking at her.

"Shut up Miku I really do need to speak with Megurine. She caught me leaving the school with Miss Akita and I owe her an explanation otherwise I think she might turn us in." Rin says already starting to sweat.

Miku steps in front of her "Don't worry you had good intentions doing what you did. If she is the same Luka I knew she will understand. Just be honest and do not lie to her…" she says in a more urge tone.

"Ok I got it…" Rin says but Miku cuts her off.

"No I can't stress how important it is. For the sake of your future love do not lie to her." Miku says.

Rin would normally slap her for saying that last thing but Miku wasn't joking. So she takes Miku's hands "Ok Ok I'll tell her the truth." She says moves her hand. Rin heads for the choir room on the second floor. Her heart was already beating fast and she was forgetting what to say. As she reaches the floor the choir club was just leaving. Rin waited by the stairs.

Luka was the last one out and she walks over to Rin "Good evening Kagamine." She says with a little bow.

"G-good evening." Rin says bowing as well.

"So are you going to tell me about earlier?" Luka asks not looking directly at Rin.

Rin was still afraid that someone could over hear them so she wanted to talk this elsewhere "umm could we talk somewhere else?" she asks.

Luka nods and Rin leads the way. She decides to take Luka near the tennis courts since the club didn't meet today. Along the way Rin was trying to piece together on what she was going to say. But with Luka in her present her thoughts were a mess. The moment of true came all too soon as they reach the tennis court. Rin sits down on one end of a bench and Luka sits on the other end. After taking a couple deep breaths she speaks "Well about today…Miss Akita got drunk before coming to school and she passed out."

"That doesn't sound like a good explanation Kagamine." Luka says looking at the ground. The facial expression on her face made it seem like she was sad or disappointed.

So Rin quickly continues "But I don't think it was all Miss Akita's fault. I think she's had a drinking problem for a while. During our Tennis club meetings she is a much different person…I guess if she had a little help that she could by a very good teacher. But I'm not sure if what I did meant anything to her. I guess that still isn't a good reason. But if you're going to turn us in please leave Takano out of this." She says feeling like she failed. Since IA was so worried about being expelled Rin couldn't drag her down along with her and Naru.

"I see…You really are a good person Kagamine. I'm sure Miss Akita will think real hard about what you did for her. But try not to do anything like that for a while." Luka says smiling at Rin.

"Wait you're not going to turn us in?" Rin said both shocked and relieved.

Luka stands up "I couldn't turn someone who was doing what they thought was right. You seem like the kind of person who likes to help others. You're a very interesting person Kagamine." She says turning away from Rin.

At that moment Rin knew that without a doubt she was in love with Luka. "Th-thank you Megurine." Rin stutters out.

"We should have lunch sometime Kagamine. Have a good evening see you tomorrow." Luka says walking back to the School building. Rin couldn't believe what had just happen. Were they now friend? Her chances with Luka now seemed possible. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of her cell phone. It was Oliver "Hello?"

"_Miss Kagamine I just want to congratulate you and Takano on a mission well done! I owe you and miss Takano lunch."_ Oliver says.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver I hope I never have to do that again." Rin says chuckling a bit.

"I know what you mean. But I'm sure things are only beginning. So let's try to make it a good year! I'll see you tomorrow Miss Kagamine. Have a good evening." With that Oliver hangs up.

Rin closes her phone and heads for the bus stop.

The next day

The first week was also over and it was very eventful. Rin and Gumi were in front of the class at the podium going over ideas for the culture festival. In the middle of their discussion Naru enters the class with that same tired look she always had. She stop at the podium and reaches in her bag and pulls out a bottle half full of liquor. "Here you take this if it stays with me I'll end up drinking it." Naru says setting the bottle on the podium.

"You idiot why didn't you just throw it away!" Gumi yells taking the bottle and putting it in her bag.

Rin was shocked that Naru did this. Sure it was stupid to give it to kids but it was a start. But now they had to get rid of the bottle "So what do we do with the bottle?" Rin asks.

Gumi peeks at the bottle "well we could drink a bit at lunch?" she says with a sly grin.

Rin consider the idea "Well…I don't know if today is such a good idea. Why don't you just save it for now." She says . There was no way she was risking getting caught drunk at school. Plus Rin had never drank before so it was a recipe for trouble.

"Yeah you're right plus it probably wouldn't sit well during practice." Gumi says turning back to the podium.

Rin walks to her position near Gumi and hopes the day will be normal for once. Which was probably asking too much.

Later that day after school

"Come Kagamine we need to get to practice! Or Miss Akita will be displeased." Teto says as she follows Rin to her locker.

"Hold on I need to put my books away. You go a head I don't know why your following me in the first place." Rin says reaching her locker.

Teto throws her arm over Rin's shoulder "Because your my tennis buddy. Me and you are going to the top!" she yells causing a couple people to look at them.

Rin sighs and opens her locker. But then something fell out and on to the ground. The two look down to see it was a evalope "What is this?" Rin mutters picking it up. She tears opens the evalope and pulls out a small piece of paper. It read:

"_Please Miss Kagamine could you meet me behind the school after your club meeting today. I have something that I must tell you. It would mean a lot to me if you show up."_

Rin was slight confused by the letter until Teto spoke up "Oh my god Kagamine you got a love letter! I'm so jealous!" she says trying to look at the letter.

Rin turns very red. Someone wanted to confess to her. But she was liked Luka what was she going to say? Regardless she had to meet this person.

END OF PART 4

**Thanks for reading and hope to have the next chapter soon. **


End file.
